Fallen from grace
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: Oh little lamb fallen from grace, how will you return to heaven? - Rated M for future chapters. Pairings vary upon my mood.
1. His butler, Fetch

**A/N:** This will be a bit of a drabble series, I don't know where I'm going with it and honestly there's no real plot. Just purely spontaneous so don't look for updates every week, they will be sporadic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Kuroshitsuji** **[c]** and/or **Inuyasha [c]** however the made up characters and or ideas and story lines are mine.

* * *

_Oh little lamb fallen from grace, how will you return to heaven?_

It was done. The damage had been inflicted and there was no turning back now as she made her descent back down to the Earth. The world that she had so long ago protected and loved had become shrivels of what it used to be. Wars, bloodshed, and death surrounded every corner as innocence began to succumb to the beckoning of darkness; _his_ darkness. Her job as a soldier for the light now taken back as her feet touched the ground once more, the white of her wings dulled down to a grey as she looked around the city.

"What have I become?" The tremor in her voice signaling her regret as she looked up at the sky and sighed as it began to pour, no doubt heaven's way of taunting her as she clutched the accursed object she was forced to protect once again. It glowed a soft pink against her milky flesh as she jumped up and fell down into a dark alleyway. She had no idea the time, the place, nor the century she was in as she looked around for some kind of clue. People dressed in elegant garbs of fine silk and ribbons pranced around the bright streets as servants of all shapes and sizes held umbrellas over their heads. How could she possibly fit into this odd circle as she looked down at her own clothing, or lack thereof?

"Sebastian." A boy's voice called out from the corner causing her to turn around swiftly as her wings recoiled. A glint of red and blue was all she saw before getting thrown against a wall, a gloved hand holding her by the neck as her powers surged forth in her defense. He was thrown off immediately as she brought nimble fingers up to her abused anatomy and coughed, that man wasn't human and she knew it – hell, she could practically feel the evil radiating off of his form as he got back up and dusted himself off.

"My lord, she is quiet the fighter." The mysterious man stated in amusement.

"Quit dallying and find out what she is already." The voice replied as a young boy stepped out into the light. Surprise was evident in her cerulean orbs as she noticed the faint purple glow surrounding his left eye, not to mention the pentagram engraved in it.

"You made a deal with the devil" She stated more than asked, the surprise in his face didn't go unnoticed as she dusted off her white dress.

"How observant of you." The one known as Sebastian stated as his lips curled into a sinister smirk. She glared at him for a second before making a move to leave. "Ah, ah, ah my pretty one; my master has requested me to find out what you are."

"You'll have to catch me first." She replied softly before jumping up and disappearing under the moonlight.

"Sebastian, _fetch_." The boy yelled out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, my lord." The demonic butler replied with a smirk as he disappeared, a black feather left in his wake as the boy fell into rhythm with the street ahead.


	2. His butler, Burnt

**A/N:** Well, I guess since my mood called for it I figured why not and add another chapter. You all seemed to respond well to the first one. But for my reviewer **Purplediamon** – I purposely put that part in there! I'm glad you noticed it, I was aiming it to be an underhanded insult to Sebastian from Ciel with the whole him disliking dogs and his young master telling him to go fetch. Thanks for paying attention to that part ^_~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Kuroshitsuji [c]** and/or **Inuyasha [c]** however the made up characters and/or ideas and story lines are mine.

**Pairing:** Sebastian M. / Kagome H.

* * *

_Oh foolish lamb, how trusting you are. Succumbing to the lull of darkness._

She was fast, that much he'd admit but he was faster. The thrill of chasing such a pure being sent shivers down his spine as her energy ignited the fire in his blood. With every turn he followed, with every flap of her wings he sped up – his body itching to have her under as he continued his hunt for the celestial being. He could practically taste her fear as her heartbeat sped up – _Babump, babump, babump_…it went until finally.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as he wrapped his slender arms around her waist. She struggled against him, her wings flapping every which way as he kept her glued to his side.

"Oh but why would I relinquish such a tasty prize and after all the hard work in catching it, 'tis a pity if I just let it go." He smiled deviously before placing his glowing index finger on her forehead and putting her to sleep, her body relaxed immediately as her wings receded into her back. "That's more like it, you'll need your rest for later." He whispered to her unconscious form before letting out a dark chuckle and heading back to his master's domain.

"What took you so long?" The boy questioned as he tapped his foot on the concrete floor.

"My apologies young master, she was a tricky one to catch." He smiled with a low bow. Blue eyes cast a glance at the beautiful woman in his butler's arms before waving him off as they made their way inside the manor. A howl broke through the household as a bare man ran up towards the stoic butler, rubbing the side of his cheek against Sebastian's legs as a disgusted look passed the tall male's face. A stir against his chest caused him to break contact with the odd man as the woman in his arms began to come to.

"I thought she'd be unconscious until tomorrow?" The young boy questioned in annoyance.

"It seems as if this pretty one is stronger than I presumed." He stated cheerfully, her powers were definitely having one _hell_ of a battle against his own as she fidgeted and finally regained consciousness. Eyes the color of the sea with specks of silver stared up at him curiously as her mind tried to process what had occurred. Within sixty seconds she let out a gasp and blasted him with her powers before sprawling up to her feet and backing up into a wall. Smoke wafted through the young master's nostrils as Sebastian stood up and dusted himself off, the edges of his tail coat burned off slightly as he shook off the attack and glanced at the woman once more.

"Stronger than you presumed?" His master taunted as he turned towards the woman.

"What do you want with me?" She questioned defensively before holding a hand up and allowing some light to flow through, she aimed it towards the three males only to lower it once more as she fell to her knees.

"Such a troublesome thing you are, we simply wish to ask you a few questions." Sebastian stated calmly as he took a step forward.

"Don't…come…any…closer…." She breathed out heavily as her exhaustion began to take over.

"We won't hurt you if you promise to satiate our curiosities, if you don't comply than I guess we'll have to take more _drastic_ measures." Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the meaning behind the boy's words. Did he just_ threaten_ her? His eyes gave no room for arguments as he stared her down with a ferocity that would have rivaled the great dog general's, for someone so young he could be very vindictive. With the last of her strength being depleted quickly she nodded her agreement and fell forward just as the butler caught her. His aura happily overtook hers the second she let her guard down but at the moment she didn't seem to care.

All in one night she was kicked out of heaven, thrown into the human world without warning, and attacked by a devilish butler; at this point in time she truly wasn't concerned about anything as she relaxed her body and leaned against him. If he could provide her with comfort than for the time being she would accept it, regardless of how malicious he truly was.


	3. His butler, Negotiator

**A/N:** I appreciate the feedback, it's two am on my side of the world and a need to update this flew through so here I am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Kuroshitsuji [c]** and/or **Inuyasha [c]** however the made up characters and/or ideas and story lines are mine.

**Pairing:** Sebastian M. / Kagome H. / Ciel P.

* * *

_Oh sweet lamb, how dim your light is….believing in the threats of darkness._

Deep blue eyes bore into her as she fidgeted with the hem of the dress he provided. She had woken up only moments ago only to be flung straight into an awaiting bath, dressed, and brought immediately to his study where he would no doubt interrogate her.

"So, what is it you wish to know?" She questioned finally, the tension suffocating her as she crossed her legs and intertwined her fingers neatly in her lap.

"What are you? Where did you come from? And most importantly, _why_ are you here?" The boy was quick, that much she would admit as a coy smile played along her lips. Just because he held her here didn't mean she couldn't easily slip away.

"I suggest you withhold any thoughts of escaping madam, unless you wish a replay of last night." The butler beside him chided in causing her ire to grow as he smiled knowingly. "In which case I will _happily_ oblige with my young master in hunting you down **wherever** you go."

"Just because you outflew me once doesn't give you the right to think you can beat me again. I was weakened then, but now I'm not." She replied smoothly, no trace of her irritation showing as she uncrossed her legs and repositioned them. The sparks of her anger bounced off his skin in nips of pleasure as he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling, she growled low under her breath only to silence once more as he let his own baleful aura come out to tickle her.

"That's enough." The young boy grumbled out before leaning against his arms and staring at her once more. "Just answer the damned question."

"Damned indeed little one, _damned_ indeed." She replied sarcastically. His temper rose to new heights as she continued to taunt and toy with him, though it was usually not in her nature she couldn't find it in her to care as he stood up and slammed his palms on his desk.

"Answer me." He demanded again as he stood to his full height and glared. She stifled a laugh at his attempt to be grown up before tensing as the butler leaned down and whispered something sinful in her ear. A deep claret color seeped into her cheeks as they flushed with every word, pretty soon sweat began to accumulate across her forehead as she turned to look at him.

"You wouldn't." She challenged as his sly smile grew wider.

"Don't challenge me pure one, I intend to." He replied calmly.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat as she turned towards the boy in front of her, he nodded his head and sat back down triumphantly before crossing his legs and folding his hands under his chin. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she averted her gaze from the window to the desk, Sebastian took note of it and stood by the opening; patiently waiting for her to continue as the smile never left his face. With no way out and a dangerously tempting demon across the way she let out a defeated sigh and looked up.

"What are you?" The boy questioned once more.

"I'm what they call a _fallen_ perfect."


End file.
